Co-op Strategy
Strategy for co-op extermination mode Click here to see more information on co-op. Things to know about co-op mode *It is very different from PvP, you are up against 25 bots in 7 waves. *This is split up into 5 waves of drones and 2 waves of bosses. *The bosses have more life than a standard player. *There are no set powerups in maps, but enemies can drop them. *Powerups stay for a shorter time before they disappear, unlike in PvP. *Aside from powerups, enemies can drop Loot and credits. *What the Loot contains is affected by the color of the drone it came from. *All suitcase-icon drops are only accessible to one player. You will be able to see the color of the icon if the drop is yours, it will be grey if it is your teammate's. Power cells are accessible to both players. *The drop is awarded to the player who killed the "boss". Regular droids can drop loot too, but it is less common. *The respawn time is 5 seconds in Co-op. *You have a time limit of 3 minutes to clear out all enemies. *If you have another player in your game, they are your ally. Friendly fire is off, however, you can still be affected by their knockback effects, i.e. if they run into you with a Berserker shield, or if they launch a rocket at your feet. *It is recommended that you have a partner to help you in the lower levels as it can be very difficult. There are no limitations on the player, but the weapon of choice seems to be the Vaporizer. This is because of the inability to taunt drones: As vaporizers vaporize (hence the name), taunting is impossible, but it does not matter as drones can't be taunted anyways. Another weapon that has become quite popular although it only went live on April 1st is the Hellfire Pro. This weapon's high damage and splash ability make it very attractive to Co-Op players everywhere. The rocket launcher's splash also makes it useful, although it is weaker than the hellfire. The Antimatter Jet gun is another very effective gun, for it's ability to bounce of walls, killing droids around the corners. Equipment *In Co-op, sheilding and targeting is far more important than speed, so the Tanker and Assault are good choices. Armors with low shielding can still do well if they have good targeting (Sniper and Infiltrator). *For armors that can cloak, it works similar to PvP. The more your cloak is upgraded, the less the drones will notice you, as long as your stationary. If you are stuck in a match by yourself, the cloaking will work, but not as well since their is no ally to occupy the drone's attention. *For Co-op, only +TS, +DEF, or +CLO mods are needed. *The Hellfire is good because of its high power and splash damage. *For weapons I'd recommend Vaporizer because of it's great accuracy, damage and speed; and also Rocket Launcher for the ability to damage multiple drones at a time. *Gravity Hook is recommended, to be able to quickly collect loot(I know it's mean, but thats how you've got to play) and flee incoming drones if you are too close to them, but it isn't helpful in terms of the actual fighting, because of the number of drones, and the fact that they know where you are when you hide in a sniper spot (although it can make them focus on your ally). Managing time *In a wave of drones first finish off those who use Vaporizers/Rocket Launchers since they are the greatest danger, and then kill the ones with Automatic Rifles. *If you are at low health move back as the droids approach. Try to destroy as many droids as you can before death, so that your partner can deal with them and not die also, which will result in a loss for both of you. *If there's a minute left when you hear "2 waves remaining" you are right on time, meaning you will finish early. Otherwise you'll most likely lose. Ways to play a co-op match For the entire time playing I've noticed 4 patterns at which co-op goes: *Both people stay at the center of map with Vaporizers and kill all the droids incoming, sometimes they split who is responsible for which entrance. *One person goes into the one of the entrances and kills droids right when they appear, and other stands outside killing droids that come from different entrances. *Both people are scouting the area and killing droids right as they appear. *Both players are standing back to back, each facing a different direction from where the droids are coming. *However, sometimes you will get stuck with an idiot who will romp off by himself, die in the process, and leave you to die as well. This player will usually only start hanging around you once a "boss" gets there, blocking your fire and getting the kill (and drop) only to disappear and die again. Other important things *You can use the Berserker Shield to shield bash an entire wave, not just one drone (gravity hook recommended to quickly move around) *If your partner is facing away from place where you are fighting and you are about to die, shoot at his back to warn him of drones behind him (use the Titan or any explosive weapon to alert them, its very effective). *If you want to kill the boss entirely by yourself, you can stand right in front of your partner to block his fire, so that you get the kill and the loot. *If a drone drops a health charge, don't take it right away. See if your partner is running towards it, if he is then he obviously needs it more than you do (or they are just wanting to overcharge their health). *When the match is over, turn to face your partner as if saying "good job". I've seen many people do it, and it's just a nice gesture. You can also start jumping up continuously as to show that you are happy (some people shoot at their partner during the remaining time to have some fun). There are also some people that have a signature finish moment. That is, every time the level is about to end, (whether win or lose), they do a certain specific action so as to make an impression on other players. (jokrr, for instance, always shoots off AMJ globes right where they're visible or he kills himself and places himself on the camera's sight). Category:Co-Op